


【麻叶】药

by Max



Category: Rouge One
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max/pseuds/Max
Summary: 张麻子和叶问，天生就应该相遇
Kudos: 4





	1. 药

【麻叶】药

什么他妈的叫他妈的惊喜？惊喜就是，黄四郎答应出一百八十万两银子给张牧之出城剿匪，跟银子一起被抬到县长衙门的，还有一个神志不清手脚被捆住的叶问。

张牧之盯上叶问也有挺长一段时间了，这事他的确表现得有点张扬，全县除了叶师傅，连叶准都看得出来，衙门里那位长衫下面也要穿马靴天天往自己家跑的县长大人对自己的爸爸动机不纯，也就只有他爸爸，听了他拐弯抹角的暗示之后，对他一笑说县长只是过于热情。  
热情个屁，老狐狸分明就是想泡你还怕挨打，每次你抱着阿正哄孩子的时候他眼睛都要把你盯出窟窿来了，对城东卖凉粉的怎么就没见他这么热情。  
叶准知道张牧之的动机，那黄四郎自然也知道，张牧之不敢做的事，他黄老爷就未必不敢做。叶师傅功夫好一般人打不过那就不同他打，叶师傅光明磊落凡事都拿到人前来讲那他黄四郎就人后下黑手，趁他不备，给他下药。

张牧之一脚踩在凳子上一边抽烟一边看着他的兄弟们和汤师爷面面相觑，大家摸不透他们大哥心里在想什么，他们甚至不知道大哥对这个叶问有几分真几分假。  
还好在一片尴尬的沉默里老七跑进了屋子，  
“大哥，人醒了。”  
“醒了？怎么样？”  
“不大好，黄四郎不光下了迷药，还给叶师傅下了春药。”  
老七不敢细说，他看出张牧之脸色不善，手里的烟屁股简直快要被他大哥夹碎。  
“我去看看。”  
叶问的情况确实不大好，他面色潮红，额头上蒙了一层细汗，嘴里也不知道喃喃些什么，张牧之进来的时候，他正全身都使着力想要从被子里挣出来，但因为麻药药劲还没过，只有手臂挣到被子外面，细白的手腕上还有之前绳子留下的紫红色的淤痕。  
“操，黄四郎这孙子，手段实在太下作，我绑男人都没下过这么狠的药。”跟进来的老二看到这幅场景心里也有些不忍，叶问这副样子，分明是被下了药劲最强的春药，这药能把最贞洁的烈女变成床上最放荡的婊子，叶师傅正派人，应该从没接触过这种下流东西，现在肯定难过得不得了。  
张牧之坐到床边，轻轻地把叶问的手收进被子里，低声问老七：“你有什么办法？”   
“最好的办法当然是让他释放了，等药劲过了自然就好了，黄四郎给他下药肯定是想把他往大哥你的床上送……”  
“费他妈什么话，我他妈不知道黄四郎想干什么吗？我问你还有什么别的办法！”  
“别的办法就是拿冰水给他擦身，让他体温降下来，不过这药药效太强，这方法不知道要多久才能奏效，可能……”  
老三就不太待见老七这磨磨唧唧的性子，没等他说完就打断：“拿什么冰水？要我看大哥你就睡了他，就是一个男人，有什么睡不得？大哥你也逗他这么多天了，送到手里的肥肉哪有不吃的道理？”  
“不能吃！！！！！！！！！！！”一直察言观色眼珠子乱转的汤师爷突然扒开老三和老七跑到张牧之面前来，“不能睡！黄四郎就是想看你这幅样子，一脸的败相，你吃了他送给你的肥肉，你就是吃人家嘴软，你睡了这一回，不光叶师傅恨你，黄四郎也拿住了你的把柄，外面传出去你这个县长就是个强奸民男的人渣！畜生！到时候别说从黄四郎嘴里抢东西吃，就是四大家族也不会给你一口饭吃，你就臭了！”  
老三瞪着汤师爷“这也不能动，那也不能动，连我大哥床上的事你都要管，我们哥几个在山上从来没这么多规矩，要我看就是你这个师爷畏首畏尾让我们兄弟这么不自在，我崩了你看看还能不能睡？”说着就要掏枪往师爷脑袋上面招呼。  
张牧之看着叶问被情热熏得通红的脸，沉思了一下，低声道“师爷说的对，确实不能睡，老七，你去叶师傅家里告诉他的家人，就说叶师傅在我这喝醉了酒，要在我这住一晚。”  
“是，大哥。”  
“老三，你去给我打一桶冰水来，再拿一块干净毛巾。”  
“是，大哥。”  
“其他人出去吧。”

张牧之一遍遍地给叶问擦身，无奈药效太重，折腾了半夜都不见什么效果，叶师傅还是晕晕乎乎的说胡话，使劲要往人身上蹭，张牧之见状，后来索性把叶问泡到冰水里，冰块刺激得叶问睁开了眼，他被欲望折磨得两眼泛红，虽然还没法聚焦，却直直得看向张牧之的方向，张牧之被这样的眼神盯得胯下一紧，现在这屋子里受情欲折磨的可不光叶师傅一个人。  
两个人足足折腾了一整晚，等到药劲过了，天也亮了。

没错，我让张牧之太监了……主要是我觉得他干不出趁人之危那种事……可是这种事怎么能难住聪明的想吃肉的我呢？


	2. 梦

【麻叶】梦

接《药》  
叶问直到天亮才解了春药的药效，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，张牧之照顾了他一晚，也终于放心下来，吩咐了老七帮忙看着叶问，自己回房间打算补一觉。

可惜这一觉睡得并不安稳，他梦见了叶问，被黄四郎下了药绑着送到县衙的叶问。

叶问在梦里就是他刚被送来的那副样子，全身都被欲望折磨得通红，手腕还被粗粝的麻绳绑着，绳子在他细白的腕子上留下了紫红的淤痕（注1），嘴里还轻轻地呓语，张牧之俯下身凑近才听见，这呓语其实是低低的呻吟，夹杂着断断续续的几声“救我……”

……操，梦里还能忍住我就是个王八。

张牧之解开了叶问手上的绳子，飞速的扒掉了碍事的长衫和长衫下面的小褂和长裤，叶师傅平日里都把自己包裹得严严实实，连脖子都不怎么肯露出来，可是每次张牧之看到他长衫下隐隐约约露出来胸肌和蝴蝶骨的线条，就觉得这个男人的身体一定不是索然无味的平板身材，长衫包裹着的，肯定是一副肌肉匀称饱满的漂亮身体。

果然如他所料，叶师傅的身体漂亮极了，线条流畅肌理分明，情欲蒸腾的汗水让肌肤覆上一层柔亮的光泽，性器在药物的作用下已经站立起来，头部也已经被晶莹的前液打湿了。  
张牧之附身含住了叶问因为难耐而颤动的喉结，顺着在锁骨上印上一串吻痕，叶师傅皮肤白（注2），吻痕落在他身上像一朵朵绽放的红梅花，平添了一抹艳丽的色彩，张牧之继续向下，舌尖在乳晕处打圈，小巧精致的褐色乳头在舌头的戏弄下已经硬了，鼻息喷上去的时候，他能感觉到身下的身体在微微地颤抖。张牧之抬起头，看见叶问的眉头轻轻地皱起来，但是嘴却因为身上的遭遇半张着，隐约还能看见里面粉嫩的舌尖。  
叶问这一副任君采撷的模样让张牧之不自觉加重了喘息，他抓着两只纤细的脚腕把叶师傅两条长腿架在肩头，低头冲着身下晕晕乎乎的人哑着嗓子说：“叶师傅，睁开眼看我一眼，我是谁？”  
叶师傅正沉溺在欲望的漩涡里，突然听见有人唤他，就颤颤巍巍睁开了眼，张牧之看见他眼角泛红，眼尾一滴泪将落未落，眼神茫然得不知道看向哪里，就又问了一句：“叶师傅，我是谁？”说完这句，他看见叶师傅的眼睛终于聚了焦，看着他的脸，喃喃：“你是……县长……”  
“再好好看看，我是谁？”  
“张牧之……你是张牧之……”  
叶问生了一双惹人怜爱的下垂眼，可偏偏眼尾却是向上扬的，这一刻这双漂亮的眼睛更是在情欲的映衬下添了一丝媚态。张牧之实在没有耐心进行漫长的前戏，他俯下身轻轻咬住叶问的耳垂，哑声说：“你看清楚了，我要进去了。”  
做梦的好处就是无论想要什么都可以凭空编造，张牧之拿来不知哪里冒出来的脂膏挖在指头上，轻轻地摸索着开发叶师傅的后穴，后穴柔软湿热，没过多久就容下了三根手指的入侵，张牧之实在是再也忍耐不住，把性器顶进了对方体内。  
实在是太舒服了，肉壁紧紧地包裹着他的性器，抽出的时候像一张小嘴吸吮着他的肉棒，而肉穴的主人此刻正闭着眼睛被顶弄得一颤一颤的。平日里这人就话不多，就连与别人打架也不怎么发出声音，此刻更是隐忍克制，凑近了才能听见他从喉间发出来的轻轻的哈声。  
张牧之只顾着自己舒爽，全然没有注意到身下的人因为身前没被照顾到而饱受煎熬，那人意识不清醒却也知道凭着本能就要去触碰身前的性器。看到他这个动作，张牧之连忙一手把住他的两只手腕按在头顶，另一手去撸动那个可怜巴巴的，被忽略的性器。可能是身前爽利了，叶问后穴收缩得更加剧烈，随着张牧之的顶弄越来越激烈，性器和穴口连接的地方发出了令人脸红的淫迷水声，也许是顶弄得太狠了，叶师傅仰起头低低地呻吟了起来，前方的性器实在受不住剧烈的刺激，冒出了浓稠的精液，而张牧之也终于忍不住，一口咬住了暴露在眼前的精致的锁骨，抽送间射进了温暖的肉穴里面。

张牧之是被憋醒的，一觉醒来，他只感觉自己下身硬的发痛，无论如何都得不到纾解，只得爬起身来，偷偷摸摸跑到院子里拿衣服包着鹅卵石按在裆下试图冷静下来，可谁知道他这副倒霉样子被躲在暗处的汤师爷瞧了个遍，汤师爷没忍住嗤笑出声来暴露了自己，被县长大人一个石子打中了脑袋，打得他哎呦哎呦地叫。（注3）

注1：来自叶问四，叶师傅被夹紫了的小细胳膊  
注2：你丹早年真的很白，羊脂玉那种白，有的片子里甚至比女主白  
注3：这个情节来自让子弹飞删减片段


End file.
